The Adventures of Fiona Malfoy
by UltraVioletta7
Summary: Fiona Malfoy is just like any other Pureblood, or is she? Her family hates her, she is friends with blood traitors, and she is sorted into Gryffindor. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Unheard of. This talented little metamorphagus encounters Voldemort, love, and an excessive amount of marshmallows( her favorite). OC Fred; eventual Fred, but first Oliver Wood


Hello, my name is Fiona Malfoy. I am a Pureblood, not that it matters anyway. All of that Pureblood supremacy is a pile of shit. So is not cursing if you're a ''lady.'' My parents pretty much hate me, so does my brother, Draco. He's an ass, honestly. He struts around with his hair hard as a rock, like he's literally a Barbie doll. I call him Ken behind his back. One time he caught me and threw a mega fit.

''Mother! Father! Shadow called me one of her muggle toy dolls!'' he bellowed, running out of the room.

My nickname from my family was 'Shadow' because I never spoke around them and pretty much hid in the shadows. Yeah, yeah, classic Slytherin. I know. But I don't want to be like my family. Thank Merlin I'm a metamorphagus. I can change my stupid white/blonde hair and icy eyes. Today I am sporting bright red and gold hair to annoy my parents. It literally screams 'Gryffindor!'

I laugh when I see my reflection in the panel mirrors near my closet. They are seriously going to hate this, well, only if they notice me…

I walk to breakfast with elegance and sophistication, despite my flaming red and metallic gold hair. My mother drops her fork once she sees my hair.

''What on earth did you do to your hair?'' she shrieks. She noticed me. Crap.

''You're such a freak, Shadow.'' Draco chortled.

I give him the bird and he gasps,'' Mother!'' he exclaimed.

I smile as my hair drapes over my left eye, which is currently a sharp yellow. I quickly hide my hand once mother glances up. My expressions turn innocent.

Father strides into the room and drops into his seat, picking up the daily prophet.

'' Shall we go to the station soon, dear?'' Mother asks.

Father merely grunts.

'' Shadow, get your trunk.'' She orders.

(*)

I walk quickly through the train station as my mother grips my arm tightly.

'' You WILL be in Slytherin. Do you hear me?'' I smirk,'' Don't you grin at me. I am serious. If you don't get in Slytherin, I will disown you,'' she smacks me upside my head.

'' Now move along,''

I scurry off to the Hogwarts Express. Thank Morgana that Draco is a year younger than me. I won't have to deal with his shit for about a year.

I look in each compartment until I reach the last one. In there, resides two identical red heads. Weasleys. Father told me to stay away from them, as they are blood traitors. All the more reason to be friends with them.

I smile warmly,'' May I sit here?''

The one on the left grins,'' Sure, I'm Fred-''

''-and I'm George,'' the one on the right finishes.

''Fiona. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.'' I bow my head slightly.

George shakes his head and groans.

I raise an eyebrow,'' What?''

'' You are Pureblood,''

''So? Aren't you?''

'' Point taken, but we don't have all of those manners and blood supremacy crap,''

I laugh,'' Well neither do I, and I'm a Mal-'' I stop midsentence.

''A what?'' Fred asks.

''Nothing,'' I say quickly.

My hair turns a bright purple in fear and nerve.

They gape at me,'' You're a metamorphagus?'' they say in unison.

I make my features change to my original self. My Malfoy self.

'' You look like a Malfoy,'' Fred commented suspiciously.

I let out a puff of air,'' Yup. This is my original self,''

George shakes his hands,'' Wait, you're a Malfoy?''

''Unfortunately,'' I drawl arrogantly and laugh at my own bluntness.

''Sorry, becomes a habit to drawl when I live with dungeon bats,''

They laugh.

'' You look so cold,'' Fred says.

'' I'm fine, I have a sweater somewhere,'' I search my magically enlarged bag.

''No, I meant your features,''

I stop looking and bring my head up. I morph into Fred.

'' Cold now?''

Fred nearly faints.

George and I laugh hysterically.

I morph back. My curled white/blonde hair sprouts and my eyes change from caramel brown to a sharp icy grey.

George pats his twin,'' You okay, Freddie?''

Fred laughs weakly,'' Little freaked out,''

I wince slightly at the word 'freak.' He notices.

'' Oh, let me guess. That's what they call you because of your abilities.'' I nod.

He reaches across and grasps my knee,'' I think their just jealous, ''

I blush and he winks. George face palms.

''What?'' Fred and I say at the same time.

He scoffs and gestures to us. Before I could ask, Marcus Flint opened the compartment door.

''Ona, want to join me?''

Marcus is pretty much the only Slytherin I like. He's actually kind of sweet once you get to know him. He is going into his 3rd year.

I look at the twins,'' Can I meet up with you guys once we arrive?''

They nod and I pick up my bag and take Marcus' arm. He leads me into a compartment towards the middle.

''So, how are the assholes?'' he refers to my family.

I chuckle,'' Still, indeed assholes,''

'' Sadistic Death Eaters,' I add.

'' Fun,'' he states sarcastically.

I nod.

(*)

Once we get to the castle, we are lined up for the sorting.

'' MALFOY, FIONA!''

I hear whispering at the call of my name. I look out of the corner of my eye and check if I changed my hair color. It was still blonde, I switched to bright pink and the Great Hall gasped as one.

'' A Metamorphagus?''

I sit on the wooden stool and see Fred and George give me thumbs up.

 _Anything but Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin._

I chant over and over again once the hat is placed on my head. After a few agonizingly long minutes of the hat nitpicking my head and thinking of where to put me, it shouted,

'' GRYFFINDOR!''

I beamed and pumped a fist in the air.

'' Goodbye, Slytherins!'' I shout as the Gryffindors and some of the professor laugh. I am probably going to get a Howler. Goodie, I can't wait for that. Marcus smiles widely and I wink.

 _I did it, Mark_ , I mouth to him.

 _That's my girl,_ he mouths back.

I skip over to the Gryffindor table as a few students pat my back and congratulate me. Fred and George get put in Gryffindor as well, though it was no surprise.

Fred hugs me as I tense up. He notices and stops.

'' Good job, Fiona.''

'' Thanks, now I am finally free of those slithering snakes. They're slimy gits, the lot of them.'' I say with a laugh.

'' No, I believe the word you are looking for is bastardly …toad…toes.'' George says spontaneously and hesitantly.

'' Bastardly toad toes?'' he nods enthusiastically. Fred and I laugh.

(*)

After the feast, which was fantastic, we followed the prefects to our dorms. Fred and George link arms on each side of me and we walk up the stairs.

'' So why don't you like your family? I mean, I don't personally like them, but what's your reason?'' I laugh at George's bluntness.

'' They call me 'Shadow' because they ignore me and I never speak to them. I stay in my room all day and night, occasionally the gardens. My brother torments me because I'm not some muggle-hating psychotic bitch. I wear my hair in gold and red to annoy them. And I even morph into Sirius Black's features. It's quite funny. Now that I think about it, Sirius Black and I have a lot in common. We both hate our families and don't care about pureblood supremacy.'' I think out loud.

They look at me funny.

''What?''

''Your features,'' Fred gestures to me up and down. My hair had turned a flaming bright red and my eyes were most likely red too. My hair and eyes turn red when I am upset.

''Sorry,'' I mutter and change into Sirius' features: long curly dark brown ringlets, tan skin, and a very clear complexion. Beautiful. I'm sure Sirius had many witches at his feet in his school days.

The boys gape at me. Again.

''What now?'' I ask.

'' You look like one of those muggle super models,'' Fred comments, still in awe.

'' Merci, Monsieur,'' I say in French.

To their confused looks, I say, '' French,''

''Oh,'' they say in unison.

(*)

Once I get settled in my dorm, I fall asleep before I get the chance to meet any of my roommates. I dream that my parents lock me in the dungeons of the manor and Draco is standing there laughing at me. I wake up sweating. The next time I fall asleep, I dream that Fred turns on me because of my surname.

 _''You're no better than the rest of them. You don't deserve to be treated like a friend. You are nothing. Rot in hell, Death Eater.''_

 _Death Eater._

 _Death Eater._

 _Death Eater._

I wake up breathing fast and sweating again. Damn it. I shuffle out of the room and walk down the steps into the common room. I see a boy there. He turns his head and I morph into a girl I saw earlier.

'' Hey Lexi,''

My face turns red, but I quickly morph it away,'' Hey,''

I click my heels awkwardly.

'' Are you okay? You seem a bit off…''

I nod vigorously,'' Oh yeah, I am spectacular,''

'' How's Angelina and Katie?''

They must be my roommates…

''Um,'' I shake my head and walk towards him.

''Sorry to be leading you on. I just panicked and changed,'' I switch back to my Malfoy form.

He gasps,'' It's you,'' He says accusingly,'' I always knew you'd be a deceiving snake,''

My eyes watered,'' I didn't mean to. I am nothing like my family,''

He scoffed,'' You are like your family,'' he gets up to leave,'' And you'll never belong in Gryffindor,''

He walks back to his dorm room and the tears start to fall.

I start running. And running and running. Thank Merlin I wore athletic clothes to bed. Well. Except the shoes. I was barefoot. I run around the school and out into the courtyard, down by the lake the forest, and the quidditch pitch. I run until my breathing turns into wheezing. I double over and hold onto my knees.

'' Are you alright?'' a voice with a thick Scottish accent asks me. I whip my head up. A boy with short brown curly hair looks at me. He is handsome. Very.

I clear my throat and wipe away the tears on my arm,'' Yes, I'll be fine,''

''Fiona, right? I'm Oliver Wood,''

'' Second Year,'' he adds.

''Nice to meet you,'' I say as my hair changes to a pink color.

His eyes widen,'' Wow, you're a metamorphagus?''

I nod and laugh a little. It sounds pretty pathetic.

''Morning jog?'' Oliver asked.

''Yeeeeees?'' I say emphasizing the 'e.'

He raises and eyebrow and grins slightly,'' In bare feet?''

I look down to my bloodied muddy and very bare feet.

''Oops,''

He notices my tear-stained cheeks,'' Are you okay?''

I nod.

''You can't walk back like that. Your feet are bloody,''

He walks closer and taps his back,'' Hop on my back. I'll carry you.''

''Thank you, but I'm too heavy,''

''No you're not. I carry quaffles heavier than you, I'm sure,'' he says matter-of-factly.

'' Alright,'' I say hesitantly.

I climb onto his back, trying to avoid getting blood on his quidditch jersey. He grips under my knees and starts walking back to the school. I feel my eyes droop and I fall asleep to the gentle sway of Oliver's walk. I lay my head on his shoulder.

(*)

My eyes flutter open. With my blurry vision, I see a boy in the chair next to me. I sit straight up. I'm in the hospital wing.

''Oliver!'' I exclaim,'' You're strong,''

He laughs,'' Thank you,''

My face turns pink,'' Sorry, still waking up…''

He shakes his head,'' It's okay,''

''I fell asleep on you?'' I ask.

''Yup, Madam Pomfrey healed your feet. She said to take it easy. You should skip your first class,''

I nod,'' I'll skip transfig,''

(*)

Oliver walked me back to the commons as he went up to the boys' dorms for his textbooks. I grabbed my jumper from upstairs, brushed my hair, and changed into my Black appearance. When I came downstairs, Oliver was waiting for me.

''Hey, Oliver,''

''Hey…you…'' he said awkwardly.

I laughed,'' Its, me. Fiona Malfoy,''

I morph into my blonde hair, then morph back. He scoffs,'' That will never get old.''

''Anyway,'' he continued,'' I should be going, I have potions. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'll see you later?''

I smile,'' Sure, thanks again.''

He waved and turned to leave.

''Bye,'' I said quietly.

(*)

I go to the Great Hall for lunch. The Slytherins look at me accusingly and I give them a look that says, 'Piss off.'

Fred and George wave me over and I sit in between them. Fred looks at me,'' Did you sleep at all?''

I phase away the circles under my eyes,'' Sort of… Is my face better?''

''Yeah,''

The nail comes and I recognize my letter. A Howler. Shit.

I open it carefully and out bursts my mother's amplified voice,

'' FIONA CHERISE MALFOY! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU TO BE A FAILURE, BUT GRYFFINDOR? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME. YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ALL OF THE FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS. YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. YOUR FATHER IS SO DISAPPOINTED. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY YOU FILTHY DISCUSTING BLOOD TRAITOR. YOU MAKE ME SICK, SHADOW!''

My father's voice was next,

'' SHADOW! HOW DARE YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU? WE HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE SUCH AN ABOMINATION FOR A DAUGHTER. INFACT, YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE. WHEN YOU GET BACK FROM SCHOOL, YOU WILL TAKE YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE. YOU ARE NOT WELCOLME HERE. GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDANCE!''

My stupid brother was next,'' YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE RELATED. I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE YOUR ROOM. OH, AND BY THE WAY, I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOUR GARDEN. SEE YA, GRYFFINDORK!''

When the Howler finally exploded, the Great Hall was staring at me in whole. They stared for a good ten seconds before going back to their lunches. I feel myself go pale and I bang my head against the table. Fred hugs me,'' You okay, Fiona? That was some pretty nasty shit they said,''

'' Yeah, I'll be fine,'' Their opinions don't mean shit to me. I'd be more than happy to escape that hell hole.

(*)

I walk back to my dorm room and think of Oliver. I don't know for sure, but I think I have a crush on him. I change into my uniform before Potions, pull my long curly brown locks into a messy bun, put on my green pendant and head out for my class with Professor Grumpy Pants, also my godfather. Professor Snape looks like he'd rather fight a grindelow than be here. _That makes two of us, buddy!_

I wonder if he washes his hair-''Malfoy!''

My head snaps up,'' Yes, Professor?'' I say in a sugar sweet voice. Ick.

''What did I just say?'' he demanded.

'' You said,' what did I just say?''' I smiled and raised my eyebrows. The twins tried to conceal their laughter with coughs.

Snape sneered and muttered,'' Stupid Gryffindor,''

I raised an arm to my chest,'' Aw, Professor. You wound me…''

I wipe away a fake tear. He rolls his eyes and says,'' Detention and ten points from Gryffindor,''

'' Ouch,'' I mumble,'' My own godfather…''

(*)

When I get back to my dorm I hear my roommates whispering.

''-she got points taken away and didn't even care,''

''She's just a spy, taking all the points away from Gryffindor, so Slytherin can win the house cup,''

''-and the way she pops up out of the shadows, it's creepy!''

I come up behind them and yell,''Boo!''

They squeal and fall of the bed. I laugh so hard that tears come to my eyes,'' You… guys should have seen… your faces… priceless!''

I laugh some more and go back to my bed. I belly-flop onto the bedding and sigh contently.

''Oh, and by the way,'' I call out,'' Next time you decide to gossip about me, just say it normally. I can hear your whispers from across the room. No need to conceal your hatred, ladies.'' I smirk with triumph.

They scurry out the door and down to the common room. _Bye, bitches._

(*)

I wake up at 5 am and randomly decide to go for a run. With shoes this time, of course. I brush my hair, throw it up into a pony tail and put on some joggers. I stay in my quidditch jersey from last night. I stole it from Marcus a couple years ago. Don't tell him though!

I run over to the quidditch field and spot Oliver doing drills.

'' Hey, Oliver,''

''Fiona?'' he guessed, looking at my hair.

I laugh,'' Yeah,''

I change my hair to blonde, so I don't confuse the poor lad.

'' What's up?''

''Just drills for quidditch,'' he says, his accent thick.

'' May I?'' I gesture to the broom shed.

''Sure, just be sure to bring it back when you're done,''

''M'kay.''

I jog over to the shed and pick a broom out. It's one of the new Cleansweeps. Cool.

I mount it and fly up,'' Hey, Oliver! Fancy a challenge?''

He grins and mounts his own broom,'' You bet,''

''To Gryffindor tower and back. Loser has to shout out in the middle of the Great Hall that they lost to the winner. Deal?''

He smirks,'' Deal,''

'' On your mark… 3… 2…1!''

I fly over the bleachers and across the meadows. He's on my tail and I do some fancy flying to lose him. I dip down and spin. When we approach the castle he passes me. I kickoff on air. It does absolutely nothing, but I do it anyway. I duck under him and stick my tongue out. I pass him and fly around Gryffindor Tower. He groans,'' No!''

I beat him back to the quidditch field and shout,'' Victory!''

I land and jump up and down-''Oof,''

He lands on top of me and we go rolling. I land on his chest and start laughing.

''Stop much?'' I joke.

He blushes,'' Sorry,''

I notice the golden flecks in his otherwise ordinary brown eyes. I shake out of my trance.

'''S'okay,'' I roll off of him and hold out a hand for him. He takes it and retrieves his fallen broom.

I brush off my joggers and jersey. A piece of hair falls in my face. It's pink, so I change it to a midnight blue and change my eyebrows as well (I'd rather not have pink eyebrows). Then I change my eyes to a dark brown, like Oliver's. He comes back and his eyes widen,'' Nice hair.''

''Thanks,''

''Sure, we should go get breakfast,''

''And you can tell everyone that Fiona Malfoy beat you at quidditch,'' I say smugly.

''Alright, alright,'' he waves his hands and smiles.

''Let's go,'' I put the broom away and ran back to him.

'' Race you!'' I took off.

He caught up to me effortlessly and in no time, he beat me.

''Curse you and your stupid long legs!'' I exclaimed as he chuckled.

We walk to the Great Hall and once we reach the middle of the room, we have most of the tables' attention, including the staff.

I clear my throat,'' Excuse me. Oliver Wood, here, has something to confess,''

He rolls his eyes,'' Fiona Malfoy beat me in quidditch,'' he exclaimed and the teacher laughed.

''Thank you,'' We bow and our friends start to laugh along with the teachers.

(*)

I serve my detention later that night with the Greasy Git. I polish all of that bastard's bloody cauldrons. I was never the favorite god child or child at all, for that matter. He treated me like crap, for lack of better word. Ass.

'' Goodnight, Professor,'' I muttered.

He grunted. Lovely.

I walk back to my dorm when I notice an odd sound. As I continue to walk down the hall, it gets louder. It's coming from behind a tapestry. I pull it away from the wall and raise an eyebrow.

'' Really? Next time try and be discrete about it. Disgusting hormonal teenagers!''

The couple snogging look at me and blush. They start down the hallway.

''Yep, that's right. Move along.'' I call. Idiots.

(*)

'' Hey Freddie,'' I greet him as I walk into the commons.

He smiles and looks up from his transfig homework,'' Hey, Fiona. Where were you?''

I skip over to him and sit on the couch beside him,'' Nowhere special,''

I lean against his shoulder,'' What are you planning on doing for Christmas this year?''

He shrugs,'' Nothing much, just getting together with the family. ''

I sigh,'' That must be nice, having a family. Mine is more like just a place to crash until I am of age.''

''That sucks,'' he continues with a smile,'' Why don't you come over to the Burrow for Christmas. I'm sure mum would love to meet you,''

''That sounds nice,'' I grin up at him since he's awful tall.

''Isn't your brother in 3rd year?'' I ask.

''Huh? Percy? Oh yeah, he's annoying though…''

''Why do you ask?''

I shrug,'' I don't know. Are you sure your family won't mind me crashing the event? I'd hate to have more people hate me,'' I laugh drily.

'' Yes, don't worry. They'll love you,''

(*)

*Christmas Break*

I walk arm and arm with Marcus to the train.

'' So, you excited for Christmas, Ona?'' he asks.

'' No, I am being disowned, remember?''

''Oh, sorry. I forgot.''

(*)

I say goodbye to my friends and find my furious parents. My father looks like he's about to explode and mother looks like she's ready to murder me here and now. Goodie.

She grabs my arm, drilling her long sharp nails into my skin, and stomps of with me. Father trails behind. As soon as we apparate to the manor, the yelling begins.

''HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR THE FAMILY LIKE THAT?''

''-AND HANGING AROUND THOSE BLOOD TRAITORS? ''

I smile,'' Yes, I dare,''

Mother smacks me across the face. I fall to the floor, but get back up and grin again.

She smacks me again,'' Wipe that stupid grin off your face!''

I smile even bigger and change my hair to Gryffindor colors.

'' THAT'S IT!'' Father roars. He points his wand at me,'' _Crucio_ ,''

I drop to the ground and writhe in pain. He points his wand again and again with different curses and jinxes until I look, and feel like a squashed vegetable.

''You are no daughter of mine,'' he sneer and slithers out of the room. I wince as I try to get up, but I fall back down. Somehow I manage to army crawl to the fireplace, pick up a handful of floo powder and shout,'' _The Burrow_!''

(*)

I hobble over to the door of a run down and well-loved looking house. As I knock on the door, I realize I am really, really bloody. _Well, they're in for a scare. Surprise!_

I scoff at my own joke when the door opens and a young man with long red hair appears.

''Bloody hell! What happened to you?'' he exclaimed.

I shift uncomfortably,'' My parents' farewell present to me as I was being disowned,'' I smiled weakly.

''How are you still standing?''

'' Um,'' I don't finish that sentence because everything goes dark. _The irony. Wow…_

(*)

''Fiona?''

''Fi-''

''-Ona''

My head throbs.

Someone is leaning over me and presses a cold cloth to my forehead.

'' Oh, hey Fred and George. Sorry, I was just kicked out. I didn't know where else to go,''

A woman looked at me with a gaping expression,'' Did your parents do that to you?''

I nod and try to get up. Its difficult, but I have had worse.

The woman looked faint,'' A mother… to her own child… Dear Merlin…''

I look around and see a lot of red hair and freckles. The Weasleys.

'' You must be Mrs. Weasley,'' I hold out a hand, but draw it back due to the excessive amount of blood. _Yuck._

'' Sorry. I would shake hands, but mine is currently gross,''

'' Oh, dear. Call me Molly,'' she rushes,'' You must be Fiona Malfoy,''

I beam through the pain,'' Not anymore,''

'' I was disowned,'' I smile even brighter.

''This is probably the happiest day of my life.'' I state proudly.

(*)

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I hope you like the story. I'd love it if you would review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Violet**


End file.
